Time Stands Still
by PhoenixRequiem
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort and finally ends the war, but the one and only love of his life perishes as well. Will Harry do something drastic to get her back? Rated M for future later material.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Anyone who thinks I do should be staked through the heart. Any original characters in this story belong to me and only me.

A/N: This fic is based on my one shot Showdown, but will be just more extensive. It won't be completely like Showdown, because I decided to change a few things. Well without further ado… I give you **Time Stands Still.**

**Time Stands Still**

-Flashback-

Time seemed to stand still for Harry Potter while he watched the Killing Curse rocket across the battlefield. Normally one wouldn't pause for such an act, especially when fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. However it was not the curse that stopped Harry Potter in his tracks; it was its target.

Standing with her back faced to the monster known as Voldemort, she was unaware of the curse slowly closing the gap between itself and her. Well obviously the term slowly is relative because in reality it spanned no more than 2 seconds, but for a certain green eyed young man, it lasted an eternity.

As the curse struck its target, a multitude of thoughts crossed Harry's brain in the span it took her body to hit the ground.

The thought that stuck out the most though, was '_She's dead…'_

The only problem with that was though it was a very simple idea; it was too complex for him to understand completely. It wasn't until after he apparated straight through some of the most ancient wards in the world and after he had gone down on his knees and stared into those chocolate brown eyes that once held so much happiness and life them, but now were nothing more than empty shells, did he realize the full implications of that simple thought.

The battle around him all but came to a stop as everyone was scared out of their minds from the sound Harry made while obliterating Hogwarts wards to apparate across its grounds. The sound was such that even the dementors paused in their soul-sucking actions to see the cause.

He was not thinking rationally at the time. The best way to describe it would be to say he had gone insane, although it is probably the closest thing to the truth. It is said when a Soul Bond is broken unnaturally** (1)** the backlash on the remaining member is tremendous. Most of the recorded cases show them going into a near catatonic state, but then Harry was never like the rest was he?

Oh he was very much aware, but his vision was clouded with tears as his emotions ran haywire with the death of his beloved. The only thing he could think of was the immense guilt that slammed into over her death. Half of his heart seemed to have been forcefully ripped from his body and cast into oblivion.

Those closest to her body could see Harry trembling; they could also see that with each passing second his aura flared even more and become impossibly bright to look at.

With painstaking care, Harry slowly lifted her head from the ground and cradled it in his lap.

Then suddenly his entire demeanor changed.

He slowly let her head down after unconsciously wandlessly conjuring a pillow to rest it on and stood up to face his life-long nemesis.

If anyone was able to look into his eyes, they would have been afraid for their life. They contained so much anger and hate and had such a cold look to it that one would think it could freeze the sun.

"Whoops… it seems I accidentally killed your whore. You might have to excuse me though if I don't seem too sorry about it."

There was no doubt as to who that statement belonged to and there was also no doubt that that was seriously not the right thing to say.

"Well since I took take of that little problem, I might as well finish the job." taunted Voldemort, "Goodbye Harry."

"_**Avada Kedavra!**_

Harry didn't move a muscle. He stood defiantly in the path of the curse waiting for it hit.

As soon as the curse struck Lord Voldemort knew something was seriously wrong.

Harry's aura turned from a blindly white to a ghastly green as it combated with the Killing Curse. Finally his aura defeated it and forced it into a ball in Harry's hand.

It was definitely a sight to behold, the Boy-Who-Lived-Yet-Again-And-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens stood there defiantly after again surviving the Killing Curse. He has such a menacing look with his White aura, turned green, turned red **(2)** and a curse resting in the palm of his hand ready to be unleashed.

"It seems Tom… that the only other person dieing today is…you."

Black vines shot up from nowhere and encompassed the Dark Lord making it quite impossible for him to move.

"Goodbye Tom."

Harry gave a small flick of his wrist and Voldemort's own curse was thrown right back at him.

Lord Voldemort was no more.

Harry turned around and propped her body up against his leg. He was so overcome with the shock and guilt of her death the only thing he could do was mumble incoherently while he slowly rocked her back and forth.

He sat there for what seemed like forever until Kingsley Shackebolt approached him.

"Potter… Harry… There's nothing left you can do. You need to let go." Kingsley said softly.

"NO!... YOU'RE WRONG!" screamed Harry, and then in a much softer voice, "I will fix this… This will not happen…"

Harry Potter was engulfed in a golden light that seemed to rise up from the ground, and then suddenly it exploded.

When the dust settled the only thing left was a charred circle and the body of Ginny Weasley.

Harry Potter was gone.

-End Flashback-

A/N: Cliffe! So what happened to Harry Potter…! Well you'll just have to wait and seee! This is the first chapter of a hopefully longer fic. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating.. It may be 3 days in a row or 2 in a month. It all depends, although the first few chapters should come fairly quickly just to get the story started. Hopefully I will be able to update on a regular basis and often enough to keep you guys interested… Well I'm going now so let me know what you guys think!

Unnaturally as in not caused by a natural death. IE being murdered.

The red in memory of a certain red head :D


End file.
